KRAMPUS ROBOTECH: Cursed Christmas
by TishayesMcGillies
Summary: He comes to punish, he comes to snatch, if in your heart, hope and empathy are gone for your selfishness, do not expect gifts this Christmas, because whoever will arrive will be the devil of Christmas ... Krampus


He doesn't come to give, he comes to snatch  
He does not come to love, he comes to punish ...

AU ... Developed a few years after the reconstruction of Khyron's last attack on SD1 and SFD2

Chapter 1.  
December 23th

Minmey walked crestfallen the streets of New Macross II, the colored lights shone decorating the huge sideboards of Malls, trees, even some houses and huge departmental buildings, the Christmas atmosphere felt everywhere, children they played, some ran to see some toy through huge crystals others were looking for some pet and others begged their parents to enter a store, or buy churros or hot cocoa, there were also couples who walked hugged and that image depressed one more To Minmey who sighed feeling the icy air enter her lungs, the snowflakes gradually began to cover all the streets and covered like a white sheet over the trees and cars.

A memory suddenly stopped Minmey when she remembered that Christmas when everyone had left her, when her cousin Kyle left her alone in the most difficult time in the most nostalgic era, but there was someone she could go to, that pilot who had been her lifeguard on many occasions received her with open arms or that she wanted to imagine, because rather she seemed surprised to see her behind her door, but it had been an unpleasant surprise because on her face, she had noticed that Rick was waiting for someone else , and now the time passed she knew very well who was waiting, Lisa Hayes, her now fiance, and although she had invited him to the Christmas dinner next to be held, she knew very well that Rick Hunter would never accept even if they were _"friends "_ Like she insisted on repeating him, he would never do that to Lisa, because he was faithful and loved Lisa, with a heavy sigh Minmey sits on an icy bench in Foker Square hugging herself suddenly felt lonely, empty , full of frustration and sadness because now if I was alone, because although I knew maybe Rick would spend it alone in his house, he still hoped that Lisa would return to spend Christmas with him, and he would wait for who, who knock on her door, outside her, Lisa Hayes.

"Oh! Rick you will go to outer space again, and I will never see you again, next to that one, next to Lisa your talkative weasel whom we so often tease you are so in love with, but, if there were miracles, I wish you were only mine that she I would disappear forever so depressed and only I would be waiting for you "- She was silent for a few moments and although she knows that it sounds selfish, she searches through her coat pockets for something and manages to find a sheet of paper and a pen that stayed with a fan and began to write her wish - "It is not too late , and they are days of sharing, although his guard is close, that Max does not matter, I know he would not throw me out "- and hurriedly he went to Rick's house to spend a moment with her _" friend ",_ and maybe finish to convince him to spend Christmas together with other friends.

Rick finished decorating his house, he still hoped that a miracle called Dr. Lang would happen and let Lisa down from the satellite and spend another Christmas together and why not, also the end of the year so, I put aside the star because it was her tradition that Lisa placed her on top of the tree, on the dining room table were the gifts for her friends, the Sterling and the Grants as well as for their respective children but in particular there were the three gifts chosen for Lisa, so, after serving his hot cocoa, he prepared to wrap them under the tree. Rick was so focused that he didn't hear the doorbell until his knocks knocked him out of his concentration, he first thought it would be Lisa, again like that Christmas that was waiting for her and someone else came by surprise, but he knew that if that happened he had been notified at the base of some transport that would arrive today, but again as on that occasion who was behind that door was not his wish it.

"Minmey ?! Again you? "- I try to stop that question but it was impossible -" I, I'm sorry, no, not if I wanted to, what are you doing here? "- He said and asked without giving him the pass to enter his house

"Sorry, I came to greet you, to wish you a merry Christmas and leave you the address of the Christmas meeting, the one that invites you to spend with other friends" - said shrinking of men before such reception

"I'm sorry, but I told you that I was not interested, I remind you that I would not do that to Lisa" - Rick replied that he did not even see the note that Minmey extended it.

"You will not do anything, it is more, you can invite The Sterling to see that I do not pretend anything bad and so you and Lisa will feel better" - insisted even with her hand extended with the paper

Rick was about to refuse again but some lights of a parking car distract him momentarily, especially when he got on the street cordon and immediately recognized that this way of driving could only be Miriya, and indeed Max under the car He immediately ran to see his car and the damage it caused and on the other side Miriya who ignored Max and his claims

Hey Rick, we brought pizza "- said Miriya approaching him passing by to MImney -" you have to finish wrapping the presents, Ay! How cold the door closes "- shout from inside Rick's house

Rick ignored Minmey because he approached Max to help him with the gifts and dinner and taking advantage of everything Minmey managed to enter the house closing the door behind her, because, if he wanted to take him to that party, inviting the Sterling maybe It would be easier for him to agree to go.  
Before Rick could say anything, Minmey started talking by inviting them to the Christmas party leaving the note with the address on the dining room table where Miriya was already serving the pizza

"Why your interest in that party?" - Miriya began snatching the note of the alleged "address and reading in a low voice" - this is also a house, and is quite withdrawn, I thought you would spend it with your uncles? - I ask now getting between her and Rick

"Somehow we are friends, I sing at their wedding, and I know that Rick is happy with Lisa" - "saying this by dragging the last word" - it is also a way to tell them a good trip for their next mission, I say the following Year will celebrate in space, please go, I invite you all- Minmey said in a plea, the others saw each other

"Okay, we will tell the Grants the more friend the better or not?" - asked A questioning Miriya

"Why don't you make dinner for a good night tomorrow? The truth is that I will not attend your meeting of 25, Minmey, I prefer to spend it with Dana, Miriya and if Rick is approved maybe travel to the satellite to be with Lisa "- said Max trying to persuade Mimey's intention

"Okay, I don't think I'm going to convince them, but tomorrow's dinner seems perfect, so I wait for you at my uncle's restaurant tomorrow at seven thirty, do you think?" - trying to suppress his frustration clenching teeth

"Okay" - they responded to the unison

"I'll call the Grants" - said Max

"Yes, of course, I'll see you there tomorrow, goodbye" - Miriya accompanied Minmey to the exit - "goodbye Rick" - without finishing the word well because Miriya was in front of her and only made the goodbye and then closed her door in the face

Returning to dinner and wrapping their gifts they continued without remembering or talking about it, but it had not been half an hour when the knocks on the door distracted them again, Miriya's face was annoying _"That she doesn´t give up"_ he thought putting on foot to walk behind Rick who was about to open the door again believing that it would be Minmey claiming to forget some detail of dinner but the surprise was given by someone else.

"LISA! BABY!" - Rick's arms surrounded his fiancee who had come as a surprise because that had been his desire not to say anything from Lang.

\- "Welcome home"-

Even though they felt love and happy welcome in Rick's house for the return of his fiancee, there in the shadows a furious and jealous figure wiped away a tear filled with courage, pain and frustration, wishing with all his heart that dangerous desire ... 


End file.
